


Control and Conquer

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift bit his lip as he circled Rung, the smaller bot tied up, trussed, really, in a configuration of knots that they'd found and carefully put together. It had taken nearly an hour, the most complex one they'd tried yet, and it had been interrupted with tiny laughs when something was funny, or when the cord moved over ticklish plating, or when they dipped in for a small kiss. It was still hard for Drift to believe that such a thing could be....silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mauther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauther/gifts).



> Drift/Rung has taken over my LIFE AAAAAAAAH.  
> Also contains : Drifting acting in his Deadlock Persona, little sub!Rung and Dom!Drift.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Good."

Drift bit his lip as he circled Rung, the smaller bot tied up, trussed, really, in a configuration of knots that they'd found and carefully put together. It had taken nearly an hour, the most complex one they'd tried yet, and it had been interrupted with tiny laughs when something was funny, or when the cord moved over ticklish plating, or when they dipped in for a small kiss. It was still hard for Drift to believe that such a thing could be....silly.

Drift reached out and tested the knot at the center of Rung's back, pulling gently. The rope gave, just barely, and tightened on his front, and particularly over his valve, rubbing between the lips. Rung gave a gentle moan. Good.

Drift bit his lip and he stepped behind Rung, pressing his body against him. "You are so amazing," he whispered, and his fingers began to roam over Rung's already heated frame. He moved down his sides, then up his chest. To his shoulder joint, down his arms. He gathered Rung's wrists and lifted them, gently, tying them together behind his head with the last bit of cord. The spreader bar kept his legs apart, and with the mobility of his hands gone Rung was officially helpless.

"Arms okay?" Drift asked, testing the knot.

"Yes." Rung leaned back slightly, looking up at Drift. "A little loose."

"I don't want them too tight." Drift bent slightly and leaned over, turning Rung's head to the side and giving him a gentle, if awkward due to it being upside down, kiss. "Just in case you need to get out."

Rung tried the knot gently. There was just enough room to get his hand out..if he needed to. "Are you worried that you'll slip again?" He smiled. "I trust you."

"I...yes." Drift ducked slightly. "I am worried. But...I have an idea this time. To help."

"Do you? What is it?" Rung raised an eyebrow, then made an almost squeak when Drift suddenly forced him to his knees, almost roughly, but his hands caught him and set him down gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _autobot_?"

The very feeling in the room had changed, and it made Rung's spine straighten. On his knees, and Drift was circling him again, but this time it was predatory. But Rung trusted him, yes, even after his previous slips.

"I would, actually," Rung said, looking up at Drift when he stopped before him.

Drift sneered at him, and the expression, had it be honest and not an act, would have been frightening. But this was an act, and Rung could see the careful hesitation in Drift's lips, in the feeling of his field. Rung bit his lip, looking up, almost in awe.

"Very well." Drift crouched down and leaned into Rung's personal space. He reached out, removing Rung's goggles, and tilted his face upward. "I am going to use you," he whispered, face inches from Rung's, so close it was an effort to focus. "I'm going to use you until you are nothing but a pleasure bot, beginning for my spike in your valve." He tossed Rung's glasses, almost carelessly, but Rung knew they landed on the berth, safe from harm. "And then I think I'll keep you, if you're good enough."

Rung shuddered at the words. "I-is that so?"

Rung was so distracted that he didn't recognize the finger at his valve until Drift pushed the rope away gently and rubbed against his entrance. He inhaled, sharply, as Drift scoffed.

"Look at this..! Wet _already_! Does the idea of being used excite you so, autobot?" Drift chuckled, and the sound created another small wash of lubrication in his valve. "Look at you. You want my spike so bad already. It doesn't matter that I'm Deadlock. A decepticon! I could kill you right here. And maybe I will. But only after I'm done, and I have too many ideas to be finished anytime soon."

"Ideas?" Rung asked, and his optics offlined as Drift pressed that finger into his valve, curling instantly and rubbing. " _Aaa_ \- w-what kind of....ideas.... _nnn_....did you have?"

"Hm." Drift nipped at Rung's neck, and Rung tilted his head to the side to expose more. "Well, every artist knows to show and not tell, autobot." He slid in another finger and Rung's thighs began to tremble. Part of him wanted to close his legs and trap Drift's hand so he could feel more of that friction. Another part wanted to open his legs more to welcome Drift's spike.

But the options had been taken from him, and it was so _freeing_. He was in Drift's hands now. All he had to say was _red_ or  _turbofox_ and Drift would stop, untie him, and that would be that.

"A-and are you...an artist?" Rung asked, a little breathless.

"Haven't you seen my work?" Drift tilted his head as withdrew his fingers. He rubbed over the smooth lips of his valve, then upward, circling a finger around the anterior sensory node. Rung gasped, tilting his hips into the movement. "Ah-ah. Did I tell you to move?" Drift asked, and Rung whimpered as those fingers left his node. "Open," he commanded, tapping over the spike housing.

Rung let his spike pressurize, and his next moan was drowned in a kiss. He leaned into the kiss, hungrily, and felt as much as heard, Drift chuckle, and he whined at the loss when Drift pulled away.

"Keep your optics offline," Drift commanded, giving Rung's spike a stroke before he was gone. Rung trembled and shifted his hips slightly. He tried to listen, to get a clue of what Drift had planned, but he was so damn silent it was impossible to tell where he was in the room.

"Dri...Deadlock, please," Rung whispered, and he heard the chuckle from across the room.

"Going to beg, autobot? I like the sound of that." Drift asked, shuffling around, and Rung didn't dare open his eyes. He heard Drift walk this time, stopping right in front of him. "Online your optics," he ordered, and Rung opened his eyes.

Drift was holding a false spike and a spike ring, both attached together with a small wire, and then, attached to the spike, another wire with..oh. A small control. Drift flicked his thumb over one of the buttons, and the false spike and the ring both began to vibrate before he turned it off.

Rung stared and, inwardly, Drift squirmed.

"Color," Drift said, suddenly, his persona dropped, and it was harder to get that out than it should have been. Already he was getting too deep.

"Green but....careful?" Rung said, licking his lips. "Where...ah...were you hiding that?"

"Decepticon secret," Drift said, swinging right back in. He knelt before Rung again and pulled the rope aside to run the toy between his valve lips. Lubrication smeared over it, and he pulled it away to smooth Rung's natural slick over the spike ring. Satisfied that it would go on smoothly, he slid it over the head of Rung's spike, and then down until it was at the base, and it was snug.

Drift put the toy back against Rung's valve again, and he slowly pressed it in. Rung gasped, his valve fluttering around it as Drift pressed in again. Slowly, gently, only to pull back out, almost all the way, and press in again, deeper. He did this over, and over, and when the toy was finally seated in Rung he was gasping at the sensations. Drift slid the rope back into place, and Rung realized with a shock that the rope was now holding the toy inside his valve. There would be no forcing it out by tensing his valve.

Then Drift flicked the switch.

The spike and ring began to vibrate inside him, and Rung moaned loudly, almost jumping. "Dr-drift!"

"Deadlock," Drift corrected, though he paused. "Color?"

"Green, oh _primus_ , **_green_**!" Rung gasped.

Encouraged, Drift attacked Rung's neck with his lips, and his fingers roamed over body. Rung's frame warmed quickly. Even in his persona, Drift knew exactly where to touch him, with how much pressure, and it was glorious. Drift's kisses turned to near bites against his neck, his shoulder, and Rung was bent backwards over one of Drift's arms as the racecar kissed down his chest. He licked at the glass over his spark, a long stroke that made Rung go weak in the knees

"Beautiful," Drift purred. "This frame isn't built for battle. I will scar it nonetheless. Everyone will see that you are mine, and no one will touch you." He kissed his way back up Rung's chest, up his neck, and to his lips, kissing him again fiercely, claiming. He pressed another button on the control, and Rung jumped, gasping into the kiss as the spike and ring jumped to another speed, another pattern, of vibrations in and around him. "Do you like this? Being taken like this?" He purred against Rung's lips. "Do you know how many would love an autobot in this position?" He kissed Rung again, harshly. "But you are mine. And I want to hear you say it."

Rung gasped, then shut his mouth tightly. When Drift didn't move, Rung shook his head. "N...No."

"No?" Drift stared down at Rung, then growled. He pulled Rung against him and kissed him, harshly. "You refuse me? I could kill you right here. Maybe I should." He bit, sucked, lapped at Rung's neck, and Rung gasped. "Say it, autobot! Say that you are mine!"

"N-no!" Rung repeated, and it was worth the new onslaught of sensations. Drift bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw energon, and Rung gasped as Drift began to drink from it. Syphoning. Oh Primus. "D-Dr-Deadlock!"

"Say it," Drift demanded, and Rung's body shook.

"I-I am yours!" Rung stuttered out, and was confused as Drift let him. Completely. "Wh-what?"

"You are mine," Drift purred. "But since it took you so long to say it...I think you need a punishment."

There was a click, and the vibration pattern changed. Different speeds, different lengths of the virbations, all of them rumbling against every node in his valve. Oh Primus.

"I think I shall meditate on what to do with you," Drift said. "Stay right there."

// _Stepped too far with the siphoning. I'm sorry! Give me a moment to gather myself... You okay?_ // Drift sent, over their private comm as he stepped back and sat on the berth. His hands shook slightly and he wiped energon from his lips. Rung could hear the distress in his comm, the slight shake to his voice.

// _Green across the board. Primus, Drift, this is really good,_ // Rung praised him, and Drift's spark skipped at it. // _You are getting much better at...ah....at this. I liked that over vibration setting better, though_.//

A click, and it was back to the second one, and Rung trembled.

// _Better?_ //

// _Please tell me you'll use this toy again._ //

Drift chuckled out loud, and Rung smiled. // _Your wish is my command._ //

// _Then I wish that 'Deadlock' would be done with his meditation...if you're ready._ //

// _Just one more minute_.//

The comm line closed and Drift watched as Rung tried to not fall over. The room was silent, save for the buzzing of the toys and Rungs increasingly loud fans and panting. He savored the small whines from Rung like the finest high grade, and he smiled. Rung looked so...good like this, tied up, seemingly helpless, almost undone, but Drift was waiting to finish.

Waiting...waiting... Drift closed his eyes, meditating, grounding himself. He listened to Rung's tiny noises, to the buzzing of the toy. It was minutes later before he finally heard what he was waiting for.

Rung inhaled sharply and his back arched slightly. Right on the edge of overload. He would have overloaded entirely, if not for the grounding in the toy, and Rung actually whined. "That's your game...!" He said through clenched teeth. Denial. He could have, would have, overloaded right there, but the toy kept him...It wasn't fair! "Dr-Deadlock please!"

Drift stood up, his interfacing panels slipping open. "Do you want to overload little autobot?" He asked, spike pressuring, and he gave it a stroke. "You will have to earn it."

"Please," Rung whined, looking up at Drift, then down at his spike. He licked his lips, leaning forward. "Please, _please_."

"I like you begging," Drift said, walking forward until he was in front of Rung. "Let's see you put that mouth to a better use, though."

Rung didn't need any more command, and he whimpered, leaning forward to slide his lips around the head of Drift's spike. He moaned slightly and began to bob his head, moving farther down the spike every time. Drift rested a hand on his head, encouraging him, pulling him a bit farther down, tilting his hips into the motion.

"Aah, that is better," Drift said, and Rung looked up at him through dim optics, arms shaking. He ran his hand over Rung's helm plating. "Such a nice use for your mouth, pretty little autobot." Rung pulled back and moved back down his spike, and seeing the other bot swallow him down incredible and intoxicating for Drift.

Rung trusted him _so much_.

"Is your little valve hungry for this, autobot?" Drift asked, and Rung moaned around his spike as Drift thrust into his mouth.

// _My arms are getting sore,_ // Rung commed him, tugging on the binding around his wrists. Not quite a yellow, but a comment, and he was grateful for Drift's response. 

// _Aah, let me untie them, hold on._ // Drift bit his lip as he used his leverage on Rung's head to push him back. His hand slipped back to where Rung's hands were tied. "I think you've earned this," he said, pulling on the knot, and the binding fell to the floor.

Rung lowered his hands slowly, relishing the rush of sensations, knowing that more were to come. He moved to swallow Drift's spike down again, and Drift let him, moaning softly as Rung swallowed him down.

"Touch me," Drift commanded, and Rung whined softly, hands going to Drift's hips, running over his thighs. "Touch my valve."

One of my Rung's hands went inward, to Drift's valve, wet and almost dripping and it was no effort to sink a finger into that tight, wet heat. Drift's head fell back slightly and his vents hitched. Rung added a second finger, then a third, pressing into that lovely valve.

"Aah...perfect." Drift rested a hand on Rung's head again as Rung's mouth ran up and down the length of his spike. "Do you want to swallow my transfluid little bot? Catch it in your mouth? Taste me for days? Or shall I come inside you, again and again, claim you for mine?"

Rung pulled back enough to speak, and Drift let him. "Please," he mumbled, kissing the head of Drift's spike. "I want you inside me." He shifted his hips and the toy hit someplace new, and he arched his back. "Pl-please _oh please_..."

"Very well." Drift moved fast, actually picking Rung up, and he dumped the smaller bot on the berth. He put Rung on his knees, and pushed his chest down until it touched the padding of the berth. The vibrations stopped within Rung, and Rung groaned as the toy was pulled out of him, slowly. "Aaah, look at you." Drift's fingers gently prodded at the folds that covered Rung's valve, before pulling them apart so he could see his work. "Beautiful."

Rung bit his lip and whimpered as Drift's fingers pulled back, only to replaced with something larger. "Aah....please...! Please please please." He wiggled his hips, impatiently, and Drift had to grab them to hold him still as he thrust in with slow, shallow thrusts. Rung moaned at each one, grabbing handfuls of the blanket that covered the berth. "Ohhhhh, yes, yes...."

The almost-overload he'd had sent every sensor inside him alight as Drift's spike rubbed against them, and he panted against the bed. He moaned when Drift's hips hit his aft, and Drift leaned over him, one hand resting on the berth next to his head. Rung reached out, curling his hand around Drift's wrist, and he turned his head to look at Drift.

"Rung," Drift whispered.

"Please, Drift, please," Rung said, moving his hips forward, then back, and gasping as he practically impaled himself on Drift's spike.

Drift was only too happy to oblige.

He pulled back and thrust forward, almost harshly, and Rung gasped as the brutal pace continued with another thrust, and another. It sent him almost rocking forward each time, and he braced himself against the assault.

"Oh please oh please oh please Drift oh please!" He repeated, so close, the rubs rubbing against his plating and joints deliciously. Drift felt so good inside him, and Drift had done so well, and everything was just too much.

A deep thrust and Rung felt Drift lean over him, whispering against his audials. "Overload," he demanded, and with another deep thrust Rung was finished.

Rung's valve tensed around Drift as he overloaded, shooting a stream of transfluid over the bed, and Rung bit into the blanket to keep from yelling. His body tensed and he whimpered as his pleasure came in wave after wave after wave, and he let go of the blanket in his mouth. "Ohhhh Drift....." Drift gave a few more thrusts, and the after shocks of pleasure shot through Rung's frame until he felt Drift tense and his spike throbbed inside him, shooting transfluid into Rung's tender valve.

He felt the spreader bar between his thighs come undone as Drift unlocked it, and pulled it off Rung's legs. It fell to the floor, and Drift pulled out, rolling Rung onto his back. Drift held himself over Rung, and moved a hand down, pulling the spike ring off Rung's relaxed spike. He set the toy aside, looking down at Rung.

"Rung? Are you alright?"

Rung sighed, smiling. "Oh Drift, yes, yes I'm quite alright. I'm _very_ alright." He reached out and tugged Drift down, over him, and he hugged him. Drift hesitated before wrapping his arms around Rung and relaxing, a comforting warmth and weight over the smaller bot. "That was very, very good."

Drift smiled and kissed the top of Rung's helm. "I'm glad. I was worried it was too much..."

Rung tilted his head up and smiled. "No, it was just right." He sighed and nuzzled the bottom of Drift's chin. "Let's clean up?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, of course." Drift pulled back and hopped out of the bed. He helped Rung sit up and gently untied the ropes, kissing over spots as he went, and Rung smiled. When the rope was coiled and put away, Drift pulled out a small box of cleaning supplies, and they spent time gently wiping fluids off each other between tiny kisses.

Rung laid back, frame still almost tingling, as Drift put it all away before joining him. "I have first shift tomorrow," Drift mumbled against Rung's neck, curling around the smaller bot. First shift meant that Drift would be waking up early, possibly even earlier than Rung.

"Mm. And I have appointments..." Rung gently stroked one of Drift's finials, and Drift's engine almost purred. "But.... you should be getting off just in time for my mid day refuel, I think."

"I'll bring it to your office." Drift smiled, and Rung could just imagine how bright it was. His smiles were so bright, so earnest, and each one was a gift to the universe.

"That sounds perfect." Rung smiled. And it did. It was perfect.

Drift was perfect.

_This_ was perfect.


End file.
